


[Peter/Carl]押沙龙，押沙龙

by Scipiod (Softgem)



Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgem/pseuds/Scipiod
Summary: 一个皮卡西部AU存档。(并不是特别西部。)很短但是可能有后续。





	[Peter/Carl]押沙龙，押沙龙

卡尔等了一个半小时，皮特终于从地平线的那一端出现。过了大概五分钟或十五分钟他才停在卡尔面前，他的马气喘吁吁。他翻身下马之后没看卡尔一眼，只是顾着自己把马栓好，然后一头钻进帐篷。又过了几乎一个世纪的时间，皮特才从那里面钻出来，此时卡尔的帽子已经摘了下来。他手上拿着一件新的皮夹克，和两件干燥但难闻的贴身衣裤，卡尔这才意识到他浑身都湿透了。他皱起眉头，刚想开口，皮特恶狠狠阻止他，“别问！”结果说好了不让他问，他自己倒紧巴巴地接了下去，开始连珠炮一样地说啊说啊说，卡尔怀疑他喝醉了，但他身上没有酒味。他说自己经过一户草原中央的人家，结果被他们一直追进河里，因为他是外乡人。他们驱赶着他们的马和狗，像亡命之徒一样追赶我，就因为他们内心深处的那种卑劣的怀疑——他们说我是那种“最坏的吸毒的白种”，前来掠夺他们的财产，而我只是来要点东西……要点小东西，我不会告诉你那是什么，卡洛斯，我不会告诉你。他们是这个宇宙的敌意的一份子……他们是唱得走了调的赞美歌。他说到这里的时候卡洛斯能够确定他已经彻底醉了。身上没有酒味纯粹是因为他掉进河里；而河水这么一激他的醉意竟然还没消散殆尽，足可证明他已经大醉酩酊。

“所以呢，你去他们那里要什么？”卡尔这样问他。皮特不屑一顾地摇摇头，点上一根烟。“我不会告诉你，我已经告诉你了，”他专注地抽着它，卡尔非常确信那里面还有些别的什么，能让他如此专注，好像那根烟就是一切……皮特这个时候能把任何东西看做一切，等到再过二十年，当他们再也无法以牛仔自居的时候，一切都会安稳下来的；此时，当皮特在抽烟的时候，皮特于卡尔而言几乎只是一个放大了的质点，只有他的质量在撕扯着卡尔周围的空间；皮特正在占据他，就好像这天晚上他们一定会经历的那个场景：他们一起占用那小小帐篷里的空间，直到一个人的脚装不下了，伸到帐篷外面，第二天早上整个肿起来；伸出去的可能是其中一个人的头；而最有可能、最有可能的是，当他们混乱地卷成一团时，他醒来会发现对方的晨勃巨大地撑在他脸上。这发生了不止一次，往往让他在张嘴说话与缓慢地挪走之间无所适从。这是一种互相占用，而他们大抵如此（世事也大抵如此），除却一些思想上的重合与发生频率太高的相逢，他们还共用着这个小小的帐篷：他们管这个帐篷叫作阿尔比恩。

那只烟把时间无限地拉长了，以至于过了一星期或者两个世纪——实际上只过了三分之二个小时，太阳才刚开始往下落——皮特才想起他要把身上的衣服换下来。他甩掉他的夹克，然后缓慢地揭掉贴在身上的湿透的白布料——在这之前，卡尔用嘴唇接过了他的烟。果然，那烟里面还有些什么，让他抽了两口之后感觉手指之间悬挂着柑橘，连烟也变得沉重，眼前的事物饱和度不断上升上升上升——直到皮特站在他面前，浑身裎裸。卡尔的喉咙很干燥，不知道是因为这个，还是因手中那重如千钧的烟头，或者两者皆非。他不明白为什么皮特要用一种神经质的神圣完成这个动作，他湿漉漉的瘦削的裸体看上去并不像在十字架上的基督。恰恰相反。那身躯年轻、莽撞。全部都是欲望，好像要把皮特张裂。他看着他的肋骨滑动，好像看着自己的骨骼一点点地高昂起来。他眨眨眼睛。“你到底想要从那里借什么？”他又问。此时皮特正在把衣服往身上乱套，他从布料下面乜斜一眼卡尔，“我说了我不会告诉你。”星星从地平线外喷涌而上，瞬间布满了整个夜空。

皮特有时决定彻夜未眠，有时却睡得很早。他现在已经钻进了帐篷，而卡尔决定先在帐篷外面待一会儿。夜晚的凉气让他的思绪不停趔趄，他不知道自己在想些什么，而那种儿时每个男孩都有的航海情结又来了，他又有了那种在海上漂泊的感觉。他，海，这凉气就是海风。而这草原就是海。他们驶向的是彼岸，他们不会停下来，在发现彼岸之存在之前。他听不见皮特的呼吸，因而只要风还是如此大、夜晚的草原还是如此空旷，只要他不看向阿尔比恩的方向，此时皮特就不存在——他为这突然的想法感到愧疚。那么就抓住这种感觉吧……他们活在一个共同的梦里。马在睡梦中发出一声咕哝，像哀鸣，也像在嚼着什么。卡洛斯前去查看马，然后看见皮特的马身旁松松地挂着一把吉他。

他能思考之后迅速地明白，皮特在说谎：他确实从那户人家偷了东西；他偷了一把吉他，这样根本不可能藏起来的物什。而他却愚蠢地决定想要瞒着卡尔，虽然他知道，他最后一定会发现这把吉他。这吉他好像昭示着在另一个世界里他们所经营的另一场幻梦；在那个世界里，他们先潦倒然后成功，分崩离析后又相逢，留下了一个带缝隙的美丽结局，因为拼回原样是不可能的。足够甜美、足够世俗、足够不平庸，足够让人会心一笑。

而在这个世界里，裂缝不可能产生，因为液体不会有裂缝——他们像两条河流里的水一样汇聚在一起。他们奔向某个地方，他们还在寻觅。尽管如此，卡尔明白，皮特所隐瞒的这把吉他是一个小小的背叛。那就像所有以后可能出现的背叛一样，不可能把他们两个骑行者的宿命引向坦途。

他决定什么都不说。他钻进帐篷，那里面异味很重，而且非常拥挤。他勉强在皮特身边躺了下来，鼻子戳进他的头发里，他试图伸开双臂，却发现自己只能用这样的姿势搂住皮特的腰。在这样亲密的怀抱里，他清醒得要命，他的思维变得混乱而敏锐。他知道为什么皮特的那个宽衣解带的动作会让他想到神圣的事物了；他联想到了圣经的典故。或许，他想的是押沙龙。他们就是暗嫩和押沙龙，因为他们如同兄弟；但他们都没那么神圣，都没那么显赫，也都没那么邪恶；并没有一位被亵渎的妹妹，他们背叛的是彼此，在特定的时刻，你无法辨别究竟是谁背叛了谁，以及那究竟能否被称为背叛。他睡着的时候皮特会搂住他，像搂住一样容易失去的东西。当天空收回星辰的时候，皮特将会向卡尔解释那把吉他的事，于是小船重新修葺一新，他们向着无处驶去，一次又一次，只是有些话语等待着被说，却无从说起。


End file.
